Kirara's Memory
by CreamyKagarin
Summary: Ever wonder about the maid waitress seen in episode 2? What if she had her own tragic back story? This is the story of Kirara Hoshino. First anime fanfic. Rate and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**CreamyKagarin here. This is my first anime fanfic and I'm so happy to make it. The story focuses on Kirara who was the waitress at the maid cafe in episode 2. This fanfic probably won't follow the anime too much. It's heading in the direction of feels so be warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OreImo or any of its' characters.**

* * *

Kirara doesn't remember how they met so I'll be telling the story for her. It all began one day at the café. Kirara was working at the maid cafe as usual when the door opened and in stepped a familiar face.

'Saori!' Kirara said happily but then checked herself and tried again, 'Welcome home, Master.' She said, smiling sweetly.

'Hi.' Saori said a casual hello and walked in, laptop in her arm. 'Don't suppose that table is free too?'

'Right this way, Master.' She led the way to Saori's usual table. It was a table with 2 seats and it was set right near the window. 'I'll be right back with your water while you check the menu.' She began to leave.

'No need.' Saori grabbed her wrist, 'I'll have the usual, thanks.'

She nodded and bowed, smile still plastered on her young face, 'Right away, Master.' She headed to the kitchen as Saori set up her laptop.

She went to the back to start cooking when her boss called her, 'Kirara.'

'Yes?' She turned around, still smiling cutely.

Her boss was clad in a different uniform than she was. Each waitress had their own personal uniform, 'Finish serving that customer then you can go on break.'

This would've been strange if this was any other café but it happened every time Saori came in. Her smile became wider as she replied, 'Yes!'

'Good girl.' Her boss said and patted Kirara's head affectionately.

Half an hour later Kirara was serving Saori her usual dish as she listened to Saori talk excitedly about the group that she started and how they were having an IRL meet next Saturday.

'That's great Saori.' Kirara encouraged her.

'I'm really excited about it,' She said as she happily drank her tea, 'It's my first time holding one,' She paused to think, 'Hey, do you want to come?'

'Hmm…' Kirara thought for a minute, 'I have work that day, sorry. Anyway there wouldn't be much point since…' Her smile faltered and she couldn't continue. But she quickly regained her cheery appearance, 'But I hope everyone has a good time.'

'It's fine even if you're working. It's being held here. Come by our table if you can.' Saori looked so happy and Kirara thought it was nice to see her this way. She was going through a tough time not too long ago.

Kirara smiled brightly at her, 'Saori, you can come by here any time if you need to talk.'

'Yup.' Saori smiled back, knowing what she meant. 'So anything new with you?' Saori said as she went back to their normal conversation.

'Hmm… Nup, same as always.' It was a little sad but Kirara was happy this way. 'What about you, Saori?'

'Oh, well…' Saori always had so much to tell that Kirara was a little jealous. Saori was always moving forward while Kirara was always at the same place. Never moving forward nor backwards because there was nowhere to go. It was a cruel fate. But, like I said, Kirara was happy this way. She smiled as she listened intently to her friends' news.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I have decided that the latest I should leave the updates is until the first weekend of the month. I had to watch that episode of the anime again while I watched this. After this writing should be better since it'll have almost nothing to do with the series. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was then the day of the IRL meet and Kirara was working happily as usual. It was pigtail day at the café and Kirara had her black hair pulled back in two cute pigtails. She was waiting for the next customer to arrive as she stood near the door.

Everyone in the café was always so happy, both the customers and the waitresses. It was a lovely sight to see. It was because of this that Kirara had wanted to work here, to make people happy.

A bell jingled as the door opened and in came the next customer. She looked at the customer thoughtfully. He wasn't someone she had seen before which meant he was new. He had black hair and grey eyes and had a look of nervousness on his face. He looked normal enough but there was something about him that made Kirara want to approach him.

'Welcome home, Master!' She and all the other waitresses greeted him making him look even more stunned.

She took him to an empty table where she gave him a menu and went away while he decided what to order. She stared at his nervous face while she waited at the counter. There was just something about him that made her eyes drawn to him.

After about 5 minutes she went back to him, 'How would you like to be addressed, master?'

'W-what's that?' So it seemed it was not only his first time at that maid café but at a maid café in general.

'You can pick what you want us to call you. Master, my lord, whatever-kun, onii-chan, etc. There are many other options,' she informed him.

'Whatever you want,' was all he said.

It didn't take her even a minute to decide, 'Then how about onii-chan?' she picked her favourite, smiling innocently, 'Onii-chan!' He looked shocked but she just bent down and said, 'Onii-chan, what do you want to eat?'

'Um… how about omelette rice?'

'Okay!' that was her favourite too, 'I can write a message for you in ketchup. What would you like?'

'I'll leave it up to you.' _How very indecisive_, she thought, _but it can't be helped for a first-timer_.

'Okay!' She left him alone for now to tell the chef his order.

At the counter where she waited, she observed him. When Saori's group came in he looked up and seemed to be focused for a while. He suddenly spit out his drink in shock. She was pretty sure she knew what had surprised him. Saori was incredibly tall and her last name was very weird.

She rushed over to him with a pink handkerchief, 'Ah! Onii-chan, are you alright?'

'S-sorry,' he apologized sincerely.

'Take your time drinking, okay?' She warned him before leaving again.

He was staring at the group the entire time they were there. When she approached him again with his order he didn't even notice her until she spoke, 'Here! Thank you for waiting.' She put down the omelette rice on the table, the words 'I love Onii-chan 3' sprawled across it with ketchup. 'There's something we do here to make the omelette rice taste really good!' He was still staring intently at the group and didn't listen to anything she said after that which hurt a bit though she didn't know why.

After the group had left, he also did and she didn't get a chance to talk to him again. She didn't know why she was so upset but she was even more unsure of why she was worried about him. Work distracted her from him but it wouldn't be too long until she met him again.


End file.
